


Brothers

by purgat0rypals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: JEDI AU, takes place during the final fight on mustafar in episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s just Dean and Sam. Two brothers fighting one another, perpetually in balance with love and hatred.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

“Don’t make me kill you,” Sam’s voice is low and full of something Dean’s never heard before as he threatens him. He feels his chest begin to tighten at the thought of his apprentice truly and fully giving himself to the Dark Side-- at the thought of losing someone he loves most in this world.

 

“Sam, my allegiance is to the Republic…. to democracy.”

 

Dean sees the spark of recognition flicker in Sam’s eyes, “If you're not with me, you're my enemy.”

 

“Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must,” Dean ignites his lightsaber as pain shimmers in his eyes.

 

Sam’s eyes go dark as the blue of his lightsaber shines onto his face, “You will try.”

 

Sam lunges toward Dean, the lightsaber quick in his hands as they begin to fight. Dean’s heart skips a beat as he watches Sam’s lightsaber crash into his own. Sam moves to attack again and suddenly Dean takes a defensive stance, ready to do whatever is necessary to stop him.

 

It’s just Dean and Sam. Two brothers fighting one another, perpetually in balance with love and hatred. An apprentice and a master dancing together, filled with fierceness and power. They move like that, falling onto a lower level and working their way to the control room.

 

“Don't make me destroy you, Master,” Sam cries out suddenly, “You're no match for the dark side.”

 

For a brief moment, Dean wonders how far Sam is really willing to take this. Could he bring himself to destroy Dean? The very man who cared most about him in the entire universe? Dean’s throat tightens at the thought of destroying Sam to protect the Republic. He took an oath, is he willing to stick by that oath, even if it means he has to kill Sam?

 

“I've heard that before, Sam…. but I'd never thought I'd hear it from you.”

 

Dean gets forced back into a room as Sam continues to fight. The room is much smaller and Dean can feel the heat radiating off of Sam's body as he grits his teeth and tries to get the upper hand on Dean.

 

“The flaw of power is arrogance,” Dean wants to yell, but instead speaks loud enough for Sam to hear. How can he not see how dark and wrong his path is?

 

“You hesitate… the flaw of compassion.”

 

Dean realizes he's paused to look at Sam and he feels his stomach flip. His compassion for Sam is anything but a flaw, and he knows that. He also knows that Sam had once shown him the same compassion.

 

They lock lightsabers as they continue to duel. They end up on the balcony and Sam rips the control panel off the wall as the shield goes down and the structure melts in the boiling lava below. Dean has no choice but to walk across a narrow pipe stretched across the lava as Sam continues his relentless fighting.

 

They're jumping on melting platforms as they continue their fight-- their dance. Dean finds himself on a sinking end of debris and jumps onto the rope hanging from a collection arm as Sam does the same. Swinging, they never miss a beat as their lightsabers continue to spark and collide with one another.

 

They both pause, seeing the huge drop of the lava river. Dean spots a small platform floating towards the tower and jumps onto it. Sam finds a droid and jumps onto it, using it to make his way back to Dean.

 

Sam catches up and continues to battle as Dean dances around the small platform and Sam tries not to fall off the droid. Suddenly, Sam attempts to jump onto Dean’s platform.

 

“I have failed you, Sam. I was never able to teach you to think.”

 

Sam lands on Dean's platform with an evilness in his eyes, “I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.”

 

“From the Sith!” Dean shouts, a small piece of him still hoping, wanting, to save his lost apprentice, “Sam, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.”

 

“From the Jedi point of view!” Sam yells back, “From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.”

 

Dean feels his heart sink as he realizes what Sam has truly become, “Well, then you are lost.”

 

“This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise.”

 

Dean thinks he sees a faint glint of regret in Sam’s eyes for a split second before they continue fighting again. Dean jumps to the black, sandy edge of the shore.

 

“It's over, Sam. I have the high ground.”

 

“You underestimate my power!”

 

“Don't try it!”

 

Sam tries to jump towards Dean, and Dean nearly looks away as he swings his lightsaber and cuts Sam’s legs at his knees and swiftly raises his lightsaber to cut his left arm. Sam rolls down the bank near the edge of the lava, groaning in pain. He claws at the dark sand with his mechanical hand to try to pull himself, getting nowhere.

 

“You were the Chosen One!” Dean is practically screaming, “It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness.”

 

Dean slowly reaches down to pick up Sam's discarded lightsaber and turns to walk away. He makes it a few steps before he stops and looks back at Sam. He meets his eyes with blind fury and rage as he screams with a pain in his voice that Dean's never heard before, “I hate you!”

 

Dean’s voice is tight as his eyes fill with tears, “You were my brother, Sam. I loved you.”

 

Sam’s clothes flap in the wind as they catch on fire and Sam's entire body begins to burn. His screams are filled with something more horrifying than his betrayal and his darkness combined and Dean turns to leave, unable to bear the sound for another second.

 

 


End file.
